residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Wesker
"Albert, you are my brother and I love you, but do you really think you can do this all by yourself?"-Tony to Albert during a conversation about Weskers 'new world'. Tony Wesker is Albert Wesker's younger half brother. Born in 1965, New York, he was raised by his father, Allan Wesker, and his wife, Frankie Wesker. His parents died in 1985 after being killed in a car wreck. He lived moved to Raccoon City in 1996 to be with his brother, Wesker, but left in 1998 when those strange murders began to worry the public. In July 1998, Wesker got killed by the tyrant and was brought to life. Unaware of his brother's rebirth, he thought he died in October when Raccoon City was terminated. He was killed in 2005 in a car wreck, a pipe impaled his gut. He was alive when he saw Wesker next to him in the car but died before he can say anything. Albert injected him with a lesser variant of his virus, reviving Tony. It gave Tony super regenative capabilities and high speed, stamina, and strength. He now has yellow, slitted eyes like Albert's. Because it is a lesser variant he doesn't have the same amount of power as Albert's, but he can still best any foe. He is now Wesker's right hand man and second in command (in Albert's term) and is the only person Wesker trusts fully. He is the only one that Wesker will talk about anything that has nothing to do with virus's, parasites, and world domination. Wesker opens up to him and even laughs at Tony's jokes. Tony is the only one that Wesker would hug and smile at. Tony knows Wesker's intentions to the fullest, and helps him train the B.O.W's. "Sorry Johnny, just buisness" In 2007, Tony reluctantly attacked and killed Jonny Erikson, better known as The Swordsman, under the orders of Albert Wesker. He hopes to bring him and his father back to life so they can join him and Wesker in there global conquest. "You and me are gonna get a room together, capeche?"-Tony flirting with a waitress Tony is a laid back guy. He loves beer and enjoys women. He loves to joke around. A very sarcastic person, he is sarcastic to everyone, including Wesker. Everyone finds it annoying but Wesker just laughs at it. He is not good with a firearm, but is a master archer. He has a customized compound bow and arrows. He uses regular aluminum arrows but has customized explosive arrows, timed detonation arrows, and poison arrows, made from the poison of his pet king cobra, Nagarani. The snake in infected with the T-Virus and is around 40 ft long. Tony is immune to its venom and regularly lays on its back, and he and Wesker are the only people that she will let near her. Quotes "Albert, I love you, you are my brother, but do you really think you can do this all by yourself?"-Tony to Albert during a conversation about Weskers 'new world'. "Forget about it"-Tony's catchphrase.Category:characters